


【多cp】亲吻

by yuuuuuushuuuuuu



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuushuuuuuu/pseuds/yuuuuuushuuuuuu
Relationships: 厂荡, 多萝 - Relationship, 水蓝 - Relationship, 驼妹
Kudos: 5





	【多cp】亲吻

——水蓝的场合

上午十点半，一个大多数职业选手还在昏天黑地睡觉的时间

欢迎进入直播间：IG jackeylove带你飞

弹幕：  
我第一个！居然白天直播吗  
十点半，我的老哥，这么早  
你还有头发吗这位小朋友  
头发没了头也大（呸）

看着慢慢增加的弹幕你一条我一条聊得越来越跑偏，他抬起手不轻不重地弹了麦克风一指头

！我聋了  
我差点离开这个美丽的新世界  
好想打这个屏幕里笑的花枝乱颤的小畜生

“哎房管在不在？把这个说小畜生的封一下好吧，这个人思想出了问题”

他甩甩半干的头发，耳麦挂在脖子上，松松垮垮的浅蓝外套再次出镜。

喻文波伸了个懒腰，等在队列间隙的时候挑几个弹幕的问题回答着，“早起？也不是早起，现在不是在休赛吗，昨天出去吃了一顿洋房，回来就睡的比较早”

“100竹子代打上王者吗？我是那么肤浅的人吗兄弟，你送100个火箭我再考虑考虑。”

“蓝哥去哪了，蓝哥还在睡，昨天熬夜看什么剧了好像”

“这个ID封一下好吧”

看着预计等待时间甚至又多出了一分钟的喻文波干脆点开直播界面版聊，光标反反复复地框选着礼物榜第一名的ID  
喻文波官宣的男友

弹幕:  
盘他  
这个ID槽点太多一时不知道从哪下手…  
噫，为什么是官宣的男朋友

喻文波官宣的男朋友送出竹子x100

喻文波官宣的男朋友:一百竹子，主播看下腿

弹幕  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
这话怎么这么熟悉哈哈哈  
风水轮流转转到我这来了jpg.  
哈哈哈哈笑死我了宝蓝起床了吗快来看戏

喻文波官宣的男朋友:主播在吗，辣锅虾滑好吃不

左下角小屏幕里的喻文波明显地愣了一下，转而立刻扯下耳机撸起袖子大踏步地朝着卧室走过去“王宝蓝我一天不收拾你你就不精神是不是……”  
“哎哎哥哥哥我错了哥…别别别，哥，杰克哥！”

弹幕  
噫  
这能播吗  
我不知道，我听不懂

下一秒还穿着熊睡衣的王柳羿就被捏着后颈扔到了屏幕前，领子歪了露出一片光景的毛茸茸的棕色小熊不知觉，嘻嘻哈哈地跟一直播间的粉丝爆料。昨天杰克骗宁王说他鞋被滴上麻汁了，然后趁宁王低头的时候偷吃了他锅里的虾滑，结果又辣又烫哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他那个嘴唇都肿了你们知道吗。

隔着椅背半靠在他后面听的喻文波突然扔了件外套上来，小屏幕里顿时一片漆黑

弹幕  
？我又不配了吗  
扔错了吧，吓我一跳

摄像头很快重见光明，兢兢业业地对准了下巴搁在膝盖上的小熊本人，端端正正的领口和脸颊飞起的红晕也一并诚实地转播了出去

弹幕  
蓝哥你也偷吃了吗，为啥嘴也肿了

——多萝的场合

赵志铭整个人被卡着腰翻了个面，背对李汭燦。看不见爱人的脸让他有些紧张，手指绞紧了床单“你，你…轻…轻一点，哈”

然而从李总的视角看过去

一向如小兽般泼辣的爱萝莉乖顺地伏在他身下，眼角是被弄狠了时才会泛的红。颈间，腰际，都有斑斑点点的痕迹，底下的床单不堪重负，被体液打湿，皱皱巴巴的。

见他半天没有动作，赵志铭努力撑起半个身子，水嘟嘟的嘴唇凑过来，要讨一个亲吻。

舌尖勾舌尖，唇瓣碰唇瓣。赵志铭本就混乱的呼吸更加急促

分开时他凑上来主动舔掉银丝，轻喘着用气声求饶道  
“李汭燦…快一点”

——驼妹的场合

LPL选在赛季的尾巴举办了一次选手交流会

训练室里临时组起来的娱乐赛乐观出了无人之境，屏幕里是乱飞的技能，耳机里是无穷无尽的骚话，一张地图要给他们造作穿。

本着认真营业的态度，俩临时推举的队长还各自取了个名字

树上的鸟儿成双队，你说的都队

这是踩着拖鞋站在后面看iboy仿佛被扣了Q键的佐伊的李汭燦  
“你瞎了吗？”

这是特地拖了个小板凳坐在老贼后面心惊胆战地看着马哥一手塔姆1-11-3的蛇蛇  
“哎后面有打野怎么可以舔它啦...W啊快吃...你们不要老是抓他啊这塔姆都这样了反正也没什么用”

......  
虽然过程可以被誉为年度最佳送人头选手争夺赛，但长达三十多分钟的拉锯式战场终于还是分出了胜负

败方mvp田野老师首当其冲遭受大冒险惩罚

乖巧，可怜，而无助。  
“亲一下在座的某一个人”他的手卡上如是写到

“Deft啊，快快快快！”“田野他老公，自觉一点”  
稳端坐国王位的布神“赫奎啊，我只能帮你到这了”

“什么啊”野鸽子咕咕的笑“谁要亲他啊”  
金总不说话只是笑眯眯地盯着他看

田野扭头去对上他弯弯的眉眼，“哎就一次啊”然后飞快地，在金赫奎脸上轻轻地啄了一口。  
吧唧，金总又大大方方地亲了回去  
……

——厂荡的场合

你确定要走了？  
嗯  
那能再亲你一下吗  
下次吧


End file.
